Imagens de um suposto futuro
by Lua Tonks
Summary: Como sua vida poderia ter sido? Depois de sair de Azkaban ele procura a única pessoa que pode mudar o seu presente, revolucionar seu futuro e lhe fazer esquecer o passado.


**Imagens de um suposto futuro**

Esgueirou-se pelo parque procurando se livrar das pequenas motos de crianças que os trouxas chamavam de velotrol, de boladas, e de corredores desesperados. Só por ela mesmo passaria por aquela tortura. Não podia negar, o vento fresco de outono e o calor do sol sob sua pele provocavam um efeito agradável depois de tanto tempo dentro das lúgubres celas de Azkaban. Não tinham lugares como aqueles no mundo bruxo, espaços onde apenas não se fazia nada demais. Onde as pessoas deitavam na grama, andavam de bicicleta e jogavam com a bola no chão. Achou curioso, se aproximou para analisar aquele estranho esporte. No mundo bruxo, as bolas estavam sempre no ar voavam, assim como os jogadores. Nesse jogo, em que dois homens desajeitados brincavam com três crianças, não haviam bastões nem vassouras.

Assim que reconheceu os dois homens sentiu sua pulsação se acelerar. Um dos homens era mais baixo, tinha cabelos negros usava óculos e possuía uma inconfundível cicatriz na testa. Harry Potter. Um menino de cabelos ruivos e espetados pulou no colo dele enquanto uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos e cacheados pulava com os braços para cima comemorando. Ela tinha algo familiar. O ruivo alto e forte correu em direção a menininha e a carregou nos braços, colocou-a pendurada nos ombros. Ronald Weasley, o maldito.

Ouviu ao longe os gritos de socorro risonhos da garotinha. O menino menor ria segurando as calças do Weasley.

- Mamãe! A garotinha gritou assim que o Weasley fez que a jogaria no lago ali perto.

Sentindo o coração bater acelerado no peito se aproximou mais. Ficou atrás de uma árvore. Agora poderia ouvir mais claramente o que falavam.

- Ronald Weasley! Chega de brincadeira, vamos lanchar. Sua irmã está faminta! Fechou os olhos, nenhum som que pudesse lembrar era mais belo do que a voz dela.

- Grande novidade, a Gina agora anda sempre com fome. O Weasley falou, depositou a garota no chão ao mesmo tempo em que recebia um tapa na cabeça do Potter. Ele revidou o tapa no momento em que Potter deu um passo a frente. Em um instante, eles estavam correndo, e depois na grama se engalfinhando. Pelos golpes fracos pode perceber que era brincadeira. As crianças se jogaram em cima deles adorando a folia.

De repente, seus sentidos foram roubados pela figura que corria em direção aquela confusão de pessoas. A pele mais bronzeada, o vestido florido e leve os cabelos cacheados voando enquanto ela corria. Mais formosa do que podia lembrar. Ela e Gina Weasley que lhe pareceu um tanto cheia, talvez estivesse grávida, entraram naquela confusão. Imaginou-se ali, fazendo parte daquela cena. Por ela suportaria a presença de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley na vida deles. E quem sabe até poderiam ter filhos, com tanto que fossem a mistura deles dois, como era garotinha a mistura de dela com Weasley.

Perdidos nesses pensamentos perdeu o momento em que Potter a colocou nos ombros e ficar a beira do lago. Ela segurava com força a camisa do amigo e as vezes tinha a gargalhada interrompida por gritos cada vez que se via mais perto do lago. Wealey correu atrás da irmã e a segurou pelos braços.

- Isso é covardia Harry, só por que não consigo carregar a Gina. Eu estarei carregando dois enquanto você só um!

Lhe pareceu um pouco sem lógica, mas Potter depositou Hermione no chão. As crianças agora pareciam querer um pouco de atenção depois da diversão dos adultos. Hermione carregou um garotinho no colo, e só agora pôde notar como ele também parecia com ela. Diferentemente da garotinha, ele tinha olhos azuis e os cabelos enrolados um pouco mais claros do que o cabelo flamejante da irmã. Devia ser Hugo Weasley o filho mais novo e do qual recebera poucas notícias de seu informante na prisão. Carinhosamente, Hermione beijou a face do filho sendo abraçada pelo pescoço por braços pequeninos.

Mais um vez sentiu aquele sentimento tomar seu peito. Aquele sentimento que o fazia deseja-la como o próprio ar que respirava, que o tornava louco de inveja e ciúmes de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter dela mais do que jamais teria. Tudo que desejava era falar com ela, dizer que havia saído da prisão e que ela podia começar uma nova vida com ele.

Eles agora estavam sentados em um grande lençol sob o qual repousavam cestas típicas de piquenique. Nunca enquanto criança pôde desfrutar do que agora aquelas crianças possuíam, o cuidado de mãe ao dar-lhe comida na boca como Hermione fazia com Hugo e nem alimentar-se no colo do pai como o Weasley fazia com Rose, a cópia perfeita da mãe se não fossem os cabelos ruivos.

Esperou mais um pouco, aguardaria um momento em pudesse falar com ela. Para quem esperou anos talvez algumas horas não custaria muito. Acompanhou com ansiedade o instante em que ela depositou Hugo adormecido num colchãozinho e levantou. Hermione se afastou do grupo e ele já se preparava para segui-la quando o Weasley correu para acompanha-la. Quase chutou um banco de frustração. Mesmo assim passou a segui-los.

Atravessaram uma ponte que dava acesso ao outro lado do lago, naquela parte haviam pouquíssimas pessoas, e se ela estivesse sozinha seria um lugar perfeito para conversarem. Andaram um pouco mais, até se aproximarem dos banheiros. Encheu-se de expectativa, se ela entrasse no banheiro daria um jeito de também fazê-lo. Mais uma vez o Weasley frustou seus planos. Ouviu o grito de susto dela ao ser empurrada contra uma árvore. Cogitou dar meia volta, mas apenas permaneceu oculto atrás de uma árvore próxima.

- Você quer me matar de susto, Ronald? O desgraçado sorriu de lado e Hermione pareceu um pouco sem jeito.

As mãos grandes e sujas dele, apertaram a cintura dela. Não satisfeito ele subiu uma das mãos para a nuca de Hermione. Tremeu de ódio quando ele a beijou. Um beijo cheio mãos, de línguas e bocas. Segurou no fundo da garganta seu grito de ira. Onde estava o bom senso da Granger ? Num parque cheio de crianças se agarrando com aquele idiota?

Aliviou-se ao notar que as bocas se separaram, mas para sua miséria os corpos continuavam grudados. O Weasley a tinha presa com uma de suas pernas entre as dela e os braços enormes sob o corpo que tanto desejava. Perto daquele brutamontes ela ficava tão pequena... O sentimento que apertava seu peito era a mais pura inveja. Inveja de não poder sentir o cheiro dela tão perto como ele podia ao beijar o pescoço dela, nem deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo cálido como ele fazia.

A mão dela barrou a do Weasley enquanto ele tentava subi-la pelas pernas dela. E a outra o afastou, o suficiente para que o vento passasse por eles.

- Rony... Ela chamou ainda de olhos fechados e boca levemente aberta. Ele nem esperou o que fosse e a tomou pela mão e se afastou um pouco em direção ao banheiro.

- Não, Rony. Eu vou ao banheiro sozinha. Hermione tentou se livrar dele mais o pegajoso tornou a segura-la.

- Sabe, eu pensei que nós pudéssemos relembrar alguns episódios envolvendo nossa vasta experiências com banheiros. Hogwarts, festa de aniversário do Dino, ministério...

- Merlin, não fale essas coisas alto! Eu agora sou uma mulher de família, Sr. Weasley. O som da gargalhada dele o fez sentir vontade de vomitar. - Agora não digníssimo esposo a Rose já está com sono e o Hugo já está dormindo. Precisamos ir para casa antes que anoiteça.

- Creio que devo ficar feliz '' pelo agora não''? Finalmente eles se soltaram. Ela caminhou faceira em direção ao banheiro. - Acho que te acostumei muito mal, Weasley.

Com feitiço de invisibilidade temporária a seguiu. Entrou no banheiro feminino e esperou perto da pia até o momento em que ouviu o som da descarga. Cantarolando alguma coisa, ela saiu do box e se encaminhou para as pias. Assim que ela ligou a torneira desfez o feitiço. Imediatamente Hermione levantou a varinha em sua direção, ao reconhece-lo arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabe que pode abaixar a varinha agora. Disse quase ofendido pela conduta dela. Hermione abaixou lentamente a varinha, olhando atentamente para ele.

- Eu sai de Azkaban, você deve saber. Repudiou a falta de palavras. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Isso é bom... Hermione apenas disse aquilo, mas também o que esperava?

- Isso é bom, só para mim ou para nós? Assim que devia ser aquela conversa direta sem mais delongas.

- Isso é bom para você e para mim também , pois ficarei feliz em ver que reconstruirá sua vida. Aquela não era a resposta que queria ouvir.

- Você vai estar comigo? Ele perguntou direto, já havia perdido demais com sua frieza com sua falsa falta de interesse.

- Draco... Você sabe que não. Eu sou feliz, tenho uma família que precisa de mim. Eu torcerei para que você seja feliz como eu sou.

- Eu amo você. Se assustou quando aquela frase saiu de sua boca. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo para alguém. E suspeitava que também seria a última. - Durante todo esse tempo eu vivi, por que queria estar com você.

- Não Draco, você não me ama. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente e viu nos olhos dela que realmente acreditava naquilo. Sem paciência cruzou o espaço que os separava e a segurou pelos braços.

- É verdade , eu apenas represento algo diferente para você. Alguém pode mudar o seu futuro, uma chance de recomeçar de um jeito novo. A eloquência dela fez com que ficasse confuso. - Você precisa saber que pode fazer isso sozinho. E que talvez você encontre alguém que caminhe contigo.

- Não! Ficou atordoado e a segurou mais forte pelos ombros. Ela fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los a tempo de captar o olhar fixo em seus lábios. Quando se preparava para selar os lábios nos dela. Sentiu dois dedos quentes sob os seus lábios frios. Tremeu diante daquele sensação singela.

- Mione! O Weasley a chamou, levemente ela livrou os braços do aperto dele.

- Seja feliz. Ela colocou uma das mãos do lado de seu rosto e beijou sua bochecha e foi embora

Fechou os olhos compreendendo naquele instante o significado de tudo aquilo. Ela tinha razão, era hora de cuidar da sua própria vida. De caminhar com suas próprias pernas. Era hora de ser feliz.


End file.
